102515 - Don't Start This
ravishingCalypso RC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:51 -- 02:51 RC: Aaisha? <3 02:51 AT: um yes? whos this 02:52 RC: OMG! *I*'m a huge fan! My name is Callaa <3 02:52 RC: Anyway, *I* just wanted to tell you how amazing you are. *I* ould never have given my matesprite up so another girl could be with him. <3 02:52 AT: uum okay hi? why the bright pink though? and what 02:52 RC: But you willingly giving up Nyarla, rather than having him culled <3 02:53 AT: uuh excuse me 02:53 RC: That was too much! <3 02:53 RC: Oh! *I* wear the pink because it's a happy color! <3 02:53 AT: yea okay rewind a sec what was that about nyarla and another girl? 02:53 AT: or troll even r u sure its girl :| 02:53 RC: Well *I* mean, have you seen his lock screen? <3 02:54 -- ravishingCalypso RC sends nyarlasnewgirlfriend.png -- 02:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT recieving file nyarlasnewgirlfriend.png -- 02:54 AT: wtf is this 02:55 RC: ((it is looking over Nyarla's shoulder, at his phone, you can see a nude of a white skinned girl with no hair or horns and pink lips with flower barely covering her bits. <3 02:56 AT: ... is that a twink 02:56 RC: Whoever this Scarlet chick is, she must be sooo lucky to have a friend like you. <3 02:57 AT: ... 02:57 AT: ive never met her 02:57 AT: n idk about friends 02:57 AT: n idk about trolls who try to start shit 02:58 RC: Whatever do you mean, darling? <3 02:58 AT: oh idk someone out of the blue just trolling me goinig oh man nyarla is so lucky and ur so great for letting him go and gee wiz scarlet is really lucky to have a friend liek you! 02:58 AT: yea fuck off 02:59 AT: wth that bullshit 02:59 AT: if it was a troll 02:59 AT: and one of the ones i knew maybe eh 02:59 RC: Tsk, the females are always harder to fool. <3 02:59 RC: you've caught me out <3 02:59 AT: :) 02:59 RC: regardless, Nyarla's mine now <3 02:59 RC: *I*t's been fun! <3 03:00 AT: is this scarlet 03:00 AT: so help me give serios back 03:00 RC: No. <3 03:00 RC: *I* have to keep Serios <3 03:00 AT: why 03:00 RC: No hard feelings. <3 03:00 AT: why even 03:00 AT: do you need him 03:00 RC: Oh, because Libby wants him. <3 03:00 AT: why the fCUK do we have to get caught in your SHIT 03:00 RC: That's why *I* need Nyarla too. <3 03:00 AT: wow im done with fucking both of you tbh 03:01 RC: Because you're pathetic little pawns. <3 03:01 RC: See <3 03:01 AT: libby can read all the logs she wants YEA NO SHIT 03:01 RC: The real reason *I*'m messaging you. <3 03:01 RC: *I*s because she can see. <3 03:01 RC: And *I* want her to know *I* have Serios. <3 03:01 RC: And Nyarla soon. <3 03:01 AT: she alreayd knows well done your late to the party 03:01 RC: All right, just making sure. <3 03:01 RC: Tata, darling. <3 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:01 -- Category:Scarlet Category:Aaisha